Joker's Leverage
by Cherry-Coloured Titan
Summary: With the Joker's severely deluded mind there is no way he could remember anyone from his past right? So who is this girl he seems to remember from before? Why does she suddenly so important to him? if you'd like more writing from me please contact me at  dagobahdude./
1. Chapter 1

With every heavy step I took towards my house. My arms lazily swayed from side to side.

"Ugh..." I let out a small irritated groan and lifted my limp hand. I pressed my hand against the hot skin on my forehead, pulling it down back to my sides. A cold sweat trickled down my hand along with soot.

Pausing in front of my door, I brushed my hand off on my basil colored jumpsuit. Noticing the stain I shrugged it off and looked forward. Out stretching my arm, I pulled out my keys from my pocket. As I pushed the key into the lock I turned it, causing the keys to loudly rattle.

Grabbing the door knob, I speedily twisted my hand flinging the door open. Turning around I clutched the decrepit wooden door, and pushed it back closed. Walking in, I threw my clanking keys on the bar near the door without a care.

A mingy stinging feeling caught my attention. Lowering my head, I noticed a slice of the wood was forced under the skin on my arm.

"Really? Gosh this house sucks.." I complained out loud to myself. Rolling my eyes I pinched at the sliver of wood, watching as it created a crimson patch around it.

A small vibrating feeling came from my oversized pocket. Oh right! Marcia was going to call me today! With no hesitation at all, I whisked out my phone and glanced down at the screen. Pressing the call button I put it to my right ear.

"Hey Marcia...sorry I couldn't answer earlier, they had me take extra samples of water and chemicals used in the production processes three extra times than needed. I record the equipment pressure and temperature readings four different times. It was..a very stressful day."

"Yeah it's okay, I understand." Marcia spoke in a grueling voice. I furrowed my eyebrows at her tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah..yes! Definitely. I was just uh, wondering when you'd be coming over for Mom's birthday. It's in two weeks."

"I don't know." I scoffed. "Ace Chemicals is looking to give me a promotion..somewhere near a chemical plants operatior..it's a big deal. I..I don't want to upset everyone."

"I know that. I just thought.." I gave a groan interupting her.

"I'm such a terrible person. I can't even go see Lisa turn fourtey six." I crossed one of my arms and pouted. "I was gonna sing the happy birthday song too.." Marcia gave a breathy chuckle which made me look away from the phone. "These people are depending on me, I can't abandon them..I'll be making a lot of money. Money I could give to you, and Lisa, and junior-"

"Stephanie, we don't need money, alright?" Marcia quickly cut me off leaving me silent. I sighed and looked back at the phone in my hand. "We never did. We..." a moment passed where I almost felt the need to cry. Why isn't she saying anything? "Steph we need you..." I pushed my hand against the top of my head and shook it no.

"It's better this way. I'm over here where I can be alone...and make a lot of money for you guys. I need to do this."

"But why? T-To prove you could be better than Joe?" I gave a small gasp and clashed my teeth together. My bottom lip shivered as I stood there abashed by her potent words. Closing my eyes and opening them again, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Yeah...I know I can be. I just have to work harder. I can change my life...I-can be someone." I said in a shakey voice. "I know you probably don't understand but...I'm looking for something more...a feeling. Just anything better than what I feel now.." On the other end of the phone, I heard nothing at all. Just the enviable words of torment from her.

"Alright, I get it. I'll tell mom you said happy birthday..." Marcia hung up after she was finished speaking.

I closed my eyes letting the salty liquid flow freely. Grabbing at my hair I tugged on it fiercely. A empty void in my body began to grow, forcing me to hunch up and lean over my table. My heart began to beat faster, a tightening feeling spread out underneath my chest rather quickly. Why do I have to feel this way? I hate being this way.

If I don't let myself down, I let my family down. Even though I live far away from them, in some way, I do. Lisa and Marcia must be terribly dissapointed in me. All I wanted was to be better than Joe Chill...my father. He was so horrid towards me. I thought if I could make money for my family...and I could get away them that awful town then I would change, but I didn't.

Lifting myself up from the table I paced up the hallway and climbed up the stairs. Walking over to my bedroom, I opened the door and pushed it out of my way. I turned my head and looked over to my dresser. Stomping over to it, I pulled open the drawer and dragged out my knife.

I yanked up the dirty steeve on my work uniform, vigorously pressing the knife against my skin. My arms shook as they prepared themselves for the sensation of agony. I muffled quiet words aloud to myself.

"Why don't you just do it...it's the only way to feel better. It's the only way...not to-to feel worthless.." I said giving emphasis on the last word I spoke. My breath already drawing in sharper, weaker. I closed my eyes and grunted pushing the tip of the knife into my arm away from any veins.

I slowly pulled it across my arm making sure to pass my vital veins. Today I added another scar to many I have done in the past.

Watching a deep crimson trickle down my arm I couldn't help but remember the first time I started to self harm. It was back in my freshman year of highschool, I can't quite remember what made me think this was a good idea..but once I started I didn't want to stop. It might have had something to do with my father.

A deep breathing caused me to stop. I glared down at my arm, a large red mark traveled down from my wrist to my elbow. I barred my teeth and watched myself hold my bleeding arm close to my chest. A shooting pain caused me to open my mouth, and crinkle my nose. I began to speak out loud to myself once more.

"This is...I..-" I stopped myself and put the knife down on my night stand near my bed. Already the steel was dripping with blood. Watching my blood leak down to my pulled up sleeves made me remember I just came back from work. "I...need to take a shower." I said rushing over to my drawer.

I grabbed out a heather colored sports bra, clean underwear, and black colored shorts.

Rushing out of my room, I quickly dashed into my bathroom and stripped my clothes. I snatched my shower curtain and jumped in. I rapidly turned the knobs to a very hot setting. Steam started to build up almost instantly once I did that. The water crashed against my body and the shower so roughly it was the only sound I could hear.

I sighed and let my head back letting the water droplets tap on different parts of my body, almost like a massage. It was actually very relaxing. A sudden stinging stuck my arm causing me to audibly display my pain. I looked down to see the blood from my arm drain out of me and onto the bottom of the shower.

Leaning over, I grabbed the shampoo and squinted a little in my hands. I lifted my fingers to my head and began to rub it in thoroughly. My blonde hair began to create suds with the shampoo. I sighed and let my arms down. From the left of me, I grabbed my washcloth and my bar of soap. I rubbed them together getting the washcloth clean.

A strange creaking sound caused me to turn my head. I stared at the door, my heart rate picking up speed. What was that? It sounded like a door closing. I don't remember leaving any doors open. Maybe...it was just my imagination. I mean, I tend to worry myself at times for no reason at all. I squinted suspiciously.

"Yeah..Yeah it was nothing." I reassured myself. I began to scrub my body with the washcloth making sure to get everything clean for bed time. Man, work really did get me dirty today. I had to deal with a lot of stuff at Ace Chemicals. So much that I missed Marcia's call about five times throughout the day.

"Hmm.." I said putting the cloth back on the plastic rod next to me. I wonder if I will get that promotion. It would really help me a lot with paying rent and giving back to Lisa. I owe her so much, she's been very kind to me. I used to go to her to talk about what Joe was treating me like..what he used to say to me. She listened to me and understood.

I could never say those things to Marcia or junior, or anyone else. They were much too vile. I'm really greatful to have her in my life, but I'm not good enough for her. I'm not even good enough for myself. I'm a wreck.

Shaking my head I balled up my hand into a fist and rubbed it against the scar I just made. It began to appear less fresh looking, but still red. I tilted my head back letting the heavy water splash against my soap filled hair. The suds began to drip down my shoulders and back, eventually finding their way into the drain.

Once my entire body was spotless I turned off the shower. Complete silence filled the inside and outside of the bathroom. I sighed and turned my head rolling up my hair, and squeezing it. The remaining water fell against the floor of the shower loudly. I pushed my hand up my head and to the back of my hair.

Stepping carefully out of the shower I grabbed a clean towel out of the cabinet and began to dry myself off with it. I patted down my body and my newly made scar. Some blood was left on the white towel. I frowned.

Tossing my head down and bending over I took the towel and intently scrubbed it against my hair back and forth. Small drops of water splashed left and right coming from the tips on my hair.

I stopped and brought my body up again. In the mirror, I could see my hair look slightly frizzy and somewhat dry. Ehh, good enough for me. I grabbed my sleep clothes and put them on. I really enjoyed sleeping in as little clothes as possible. It's comforting..and I can since I live alone.

Taking a small step towards the door, I noticed how dreadful my scar looked, but it was among other scars so it can't look that bad. Hmm..or maybe it can. I shuffled over to the cabinet and grabbed out rose colored bandages which I proceeded to wrap around my wrist many times. Now it didn't look so bad.

I stared down at the bandages giving them a small smile. It almost looked pretty. I scoffed and shook my head.

Opening the door, I walked out the bathroom scratching my head flipping a lock of my blonde hair over to the other side of my face. I gave a small yawn and covered my mouth. I must be getting tired already. I think it's around nine at night already. Yeesh, I have to get to bed and get some sleep.

A few more small steps led me to my bedroom where I slowly opened to door. As it swung open I lifted my eyes to see a strange man sitting in my bed. He had long, greasy green hair, a white painted face and red lips. He swayed back and forth sitting criss cross holding his feet like a child. A large smile plastered on his face.

I dropped my bottom lip and began to feel sick to my stomach. I couldn't even speak..it's almost as if I didn't know how. All I wanted to do was throw up and run away from this crazy man. I can't even feel my own body anymore...I'm numb. I faint feeling wrapped around my head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker licked his lips and put his feet down to touch the floor. He leaned over pressing his elbows on his knees. Letting a drawn out sigh, he stared up at me with a smile.

"Hi..." He said deeply in a voice that sounded much like a lions growl. His voice was so much more frightening than I had thought it would be. I grabbed the wall and took a step back, continuing to breath heavily. Come on..what are you doing? Wimping out? You were raised by Joe Chill for heavens sake!

Taking a determined step forward I clenched my fists furiously. Staring down at him, I squinted my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a fearful tone, making my body shake. How did he get in here? Is that the noise I heard in the shower? I should have paid attention earlier. The Joker rolled his eyes upwards and straightened out his back.

"I just wanted to check on you. The door was already unlocked, so I let myself in. I have to say, not very safe to keep your front door open like that." He set his hands on his knees smirking up at me. I huffed and stared at him with even more frustration.

"And-And what makes you think you can come into my home unannounced?"

"I wanted to take a more...personal approach to our little reunion." I squinted my eyes at him and quickly shook my head. Reunion? I don't remember ever meeting the Joker before.

"Look, I don't know what you're on but you better leave before I-" I reached down to my pants to find I didn't have my knife with me. Slowly lifting an eyebrow, I looked past the Joker at my dresser where the knife laid. "Ohh. I, Umm."

Carefully taking a few small steps forward, I walked over to my dresser and snatched my knife off of it. The blood soaked my hands, causing it to slip from my fingers. I yelped and picked it up to quickly point it at him. He giggled at my failed attempt to properly defend myself, which made me indignant.

"Don't laugh at me." I said with venom dripping from my tongue. He rubbed his eye, as if he were crying from hilarity.

"I couldn't help myself Steph...that was-"

"Wait-Wait a minute. How do you know my name?" I said quickly cutting him off.

"Stephanie Chill, is that right? Don't tell me you don't know your own name." Joker replied in a conserned voice, with a deceiving sweet expression on his face. I scoffed at him and threw my arms down, my knife still in hand.

"I know what my name is! I'm just confused as to how you...would know me. How do you know me?" I demanded at him, pointing my weapon in front ot me again. Joker licked his lips and blinked slowly, rolling his eyes away from me. He stared down a moment almost completely distracted by his thoughts, but even from that...I felt I had hurt him.

"Ohh...I-I am so sorry, did we...or have we met before? I really don't mean to forget things like this...I've just been so stressed from the move, and work, well all my life actually-"

"Look...It's fine if you don't remember me," Joker gradually stood up, holding himself in his arms. An aching formed in my chest, I really had hurt him. "I mean, I don't even remember much about myself since...it's not important, the point is maybe I can reintroduce myself..."

Ripping off his purple gloves one by one, he shoved them in his coat pocket. The slapping sound they made when he had pulled them off sounded like they were tight fitting latex gloves. I made a small grunt as his exposed hands look muscular and beat up. He took a step forward, which urged me to take one back.

"Stephanie...I just wanna talk to you..." He said in a much deeper, more truthful sounding voice. I lowered the knife in my hand and sighed. He does sound, different. He sounds...like an actually human being, if that were possible. A slight pulsating started up near my temple. I rubbed it with two fingers.

"Alright. Fine, but maybe we should get a bit more comfortable. Sorry, for the hostility by the way...I just, am afraid."

"You have nothing at all to fear. I wouldn't hurt you." I paused a moment and stared at him. He wouldn't hurt me? Is that the truth? I can't really tell...he might just be an expert liar. He is considered to be a public terrorist and gothams most dangerous patient. I guess I'll wait and see. "Do you mind if I take off my coat?"

"Oh, yes! I mean...no, no, not at all. You can take off your jacket if you want to." Joker had began to slip off the large purple coat from his arms. His body without his coat had become noticeably smaller, and less menacing now that I think about it. Joker looked up, his eyes locked with mine, as he had noticed me staring at him.

"Uh-Uh, oh you know what? I have the best place to put your coat," I closed the knife and kept it tightly in my fingers. Putting out my hand, he handed me the jacket. I felt my fingers glide across his. A warmth spread across my face for some reason. "Oh...w-well, right this way." I walked out of my room and into the hallway, giving him a hand motion to follow me.

He stepped out into the hallway with me. I kept motioning him down the stairs. The Joker had started walking down the stairs, I did the same right behind him. A pungent cologne smell wrapped around my nose. I lifted his coat up to my face and deeply inhaled the cologne. It smelled very cheap, probably trying to lazily mask a different odor coming from him.

Eventually, we got to the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to my coat rack, and stood in front of it for a moment. I rubbed my fingers slowly against his jacket feeling its softness and warmth. Despite how dirty the man looked, his clothes felt expensive. I hung it on the second nob that was sticking out. I smiled at it and turned to Joker.

"Do you like the coat rack? I got it on sale at a thrift store, the seller told me a nice old woman had no use of it anymore." I paused for a moment almost becoming emotional. My eyes lingered on the wooden board in front of me before turning to the Joker. "She said it was because her husband had died."

The Joker stared at me for a moment, his red lips puckered and his eyebrows raised. At least I think that's what he was doing, it isn't very easy to tell with all of the makeup on. He sucked on his yellow teeth and opened his mouth, ready to speak.

"That's tragically romantic..."

"I know right?" I said in an exasperated tone, almost too loudly to sound sane. Joker stared at me for a moment, the corner of his mouth raised just a bit. A small amount of heat again rushed to my cheeks. I looked away and directed my attention to the fridge.

"Uhmm...how about you sit right there." I said pointing at the chair pushed under the table in my kitchen. He walked himself over to the chair and took a seat down. "I'll get us something to drink." I spoke already walking to the fridge.

Opening the door to the frigerator. I bent over and desperately peered inside for anything at all to drink.

"I have orange juice, tea, uh...milk, champagne. Or I could make some coffee-"

"I'll have the champagne." Joker replied cutting me off. Without turning my head back, my eyes stared in his direction. Isn't it two in the morning? I'm not judging. I grabbed the champagne, and some tea out of the fridge. From the cabinet, I grabbed out two large glass cups.

"I hope you don't mind these glasses...they're kinda fancy but not really." I said staring that the crisp lines that surround the octagon shaped glass. "They're not for champagne at all...but my brother got them for me so, it's good enough." I said pouring the champagne into the glass and handing it to him.

The Joker nodded at me and grabbed the glass from me. I poured myself some tea in my own glass and took a sip. I watched from the other end of the table, slightly gazing at the Joker. What a strange, strange man, I thought. He lifted his glass away from his mouth to give me his full attention.

From this, I furrowed my eyebrows sort of embarrassed by this. I didn't want him to notice me staring and throw a fit. My eyes shifted away from him looking over to my right, and into my tiny living room. I returned my eyes back to my glass that was now sitting on the table in front of me. Running my finger over it, I prepared myself to speak.

"So...um, when you came into my home, you said, you knew me...didn't you? What was all that about?"

"Well to start..." Joker said holding his uncovered hands together patiently. "Do you know anything about me at all?"

"Yeah...a-actually, I watched them report about your escape from arkham." Joker let out a loud sputter of laughs. I gripped the top of my cup taken back by his laughter. "It was very frightening, I didn't know what to do. My mom and the rest of my family called me like a million times to see if I was okay." I smiled remembering how frantic Lisa and Marcia were.

"The news reporters can't get enough of me, probably because I'm just so attractive to the public eye." The Joker said fluffing his green tangled hair. I chuckled in response.

"Yeah that's probably it." I spoke giving him a small smile.

For a moment their was silence. The Joker took large gulps from his glass, quickly finishing the drink. He did a small hiccup followed up with a burp. The Joker lifted his naked hand and began to agressivly rub his head with it. I took a few more sips of my drink, making sure to keep my eye on him. He gave another burp and scooted his chair up, resulting in a loud squeak.

"You know Steph, I..." He paused, bringing up both of his hands. "I don't have anywhere else to go." He said giving me an intense stare, placing both hands on his chest. The corners of my lips gradually began to lower.

"Oh no...no. No. You can't stay here. The police will come after you, they'll trace you back here, then they'll want to know who I am, and if they figure out I'm a Chill, the police will they will-" I turned my eyes down to the table in front of me.

"Steph," Joker said calmly, forcing me to jolt my head up. He gave a large smile, once again presenting his unmanaged teeth. "The police could never find me here. Your house is completely off the radar, we'd be totally secluded." I flashed my eyes away and then back. He's right. "So..." He spoke in a deep, rumbling tone. My muscles tensed up when he did that.

What if I said no? Would he kill me? I'm not sure, and I'm not about to ask him. He is a patient after all, and could burst into some kind of rage. I wondered if his goons would be able to find us. Should I ask that too? Maybe not. I shook my head disappointed with myself. What would Lisa say? Nothing that's what. She-She will never find out. Ever. I focused back on Joker.

"Fine. You can stay, but only for one night," I stood up, my chair sqeauking against the wood floor. "Once you wake up, you are gone." I said making my voice sound as much like mom as I could, looking into his eyes. Joker stood up and began to follow me back to my room.

"I guess I'll just stay asleep then." He spoke in a serious voice. I chortled at that covered my mouth. Well, he did live up to being just what he is. A clown. I bet Joker would be good at stand up, he probably has some insane stories to tell. I blinked and tried to take my mind of the situation. Hmm...maybe instead of tea, I should have poured myself some champagne instead. It would help to settle my anxiety.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I turned to my right and opened up my room. The only room in my house, might I add. I pushed the door in, the hinges creating a loud screeching sound. Wait a minute. I quickly spun around to see the Joker patiently waiting to be guided to sleep.

"Umm, I-I uh, where exactly are you going to sleep?" I asked both myself, and him. Joker moved past me, making his way over to my bed.

"I'm just going to have to sleep with you." He spoke, still with the same smirk filled tone. I gasped and turned my body to look at him. Joker sat on my bed, already taking his large clown like shoes off. The shoes weren't even exaggerated. His feet were actually big. I walked in, being reminded of what he was doing.

"No. No!" I said again, getting into mom mode. Joker widened his smile and pulled his tie down. I widened my eyes as his hand reached for the buttons of his shirt. "What are you doing?!" I said grabbing my hand, half covering my face, half watching. He giggled.

"I'm undressing. What does it look like?" He said plainly. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Well stop. I-I don't want to see you naked." I said giving him a frown. My cheeks instinctively heating up after saying the word naked. Joker raised his eyebrow at me, watching me as I walked over to the bed.

"Are you sure?" He said pouting his lips. "Your face tells a different story." The Joker said pointing a finger at me. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sure." I responded back. Now what can he sleep on? I don't have any blankets for him to use as a bed. It would be too hot for me to even habe blankets at all since I have no ac. Most of my money goes to my family. I sighed and turned back to joker as he sat with his back arched, and his head in one hand. I gave another long sigh. "Alright, you can take off your clothes, but your underwear stays on."

"I'm not making any promises." Joker says tossing the the off of his head onto the floor. I groaned and walked over to the left side of the bed. I sat down and lowered myself down to lay at my side. I kept my face turned away from him. On the other side of the bed, I could feel Joker shifting around to remove the rest of his clothes. I wonder if he does this with all the women he meets.

The Joker then laid down beside me, giving a consent sigh. I wanted to look at him, but restrained myself not to. Next to him, I could feel him move around to be in the same position I was from his knees touching the back of my legs. I tucked in my lips. Just one night of this, and if he kills you...well, so be it.


End file.
